The Information Engineering Core B will develop a bioinformatics infrastructure to enable collaboration and data sharing among research projects and the wider cancer research community. The Information Engineering Core B will develop databases and analysis tools to facilitate the generation of testable hypotheses. This infrastructure includes: (1) a databaseto store annotated gene expression signatures, patterns and sets, and a set intercomparison tools suite, and (2) a somatic mutation database and functional analysis tool that integrates existing mutation data amongst protein family members. This infrastructure will allow P01 investigators to better utilize published gene expression signatures and somatic mutation data, as well as to collaborate and share data. It will permit them to intercompare their gene signatures and compare them to published and functionally-associatedgene signatures, patterns, and sets. Further, it will allow them to associate specific mutations to unique gene expression and proteomic signatures across a spectrum of protein families and functional domains. A broad range of bioinformatics, computational, mathematical, and statistical techniques will be applied to create this infrastructure. This core will provide bioinformatics and data management resources to individual research projects and the Molecular Profiling & Pathology and Administration &Analysis cores.